Iggy's guilt
by Illovebooks
Summary: The flock has been getting along fine until ari shows up, with a guest. This girl somehow knows iggy and want to get 'revenge'. What is she talking about? and what will happen? first fan fic, no flames please!
1. The attack

_iggys guilt._

"Shush, what's that?" I asked when suddenly a loud roaring of an engine filled the air, and the noise was getting louder!

" HIT THE DECK!" Everyone jumped and fell to the ground and a black van flew over us. The van roared and spun around. People started to get out and I recognized some. Ari and max II/ maya. I didn't recognize the others though. One looked like she was 8 years old, around angels age and the other looked like he was about twelve.

" well, well, who do we have here?" Snarled ari.

"2 idiots and some kids." I replied.

" now now Maxie, if your going back to the school with us in charge over you, you better smarten up your act." Maya shook her head" we don't want to harm you"

"1: I'm not going back to the school. 2: if you think I'm going to let you be in charge of me, your nuts.3: I'm sure your just itching to draw blood" I held up my fingers each time.

" theres only one of us who wants to draw blood and it none of us 4."

" I guess your wrong then, because none of us want to hurt somebody without a reason." Ari stepped forward.

"Don't you have reasons? Even if you don't, the person who's coming has a reason and she not going to forgive anybody soon."

"Your calling more comrades? What are you, a chicken?" The little girl shrugged.

"It wouldn't be fair if it was 4 against 6, plus she really wanted to come." The little girls voice was tinny and rough, as if she hadn't had any water for days. roaring filled the air once again. Ari shook his head.

"She's coming, so i'll ask you now. Are you going to come quietly or are you going to have a fight?"

"I'm gonna have to go with the second option."

"Than on your heads, be it." Came a voice from behind me and maya lunged.

**Sorry, the first chapter is really bad but PLEASE give the second one a chance!At least read the first couple lines! I might take some time to upload sometimes... I'm really bad with deadlines. I'm hoping for 5 reviews! IS THAT SO MUCH TO ASK!**


	2. Blackmail

**O.k, I lied I only got 1 REVEIW ! Try this one and then... REVEIW!**

_3rd pov_

Chaos reigned. It was person on person. But after maya lunged for max, a large shadow went over max and landed on... Iggy? The jaguar snarled.

" get off!" Iggy grunted and threw the jaguar at the tree. The jaguar let out a choking noise that soon turned into human laughter.

"Long time, no see James."Said the transformed girl.

" who are you?" The girl laughed again.

" what? Don't remember me? I guess I've grown." She shrugged. She let out a roundhouse kick that hit Iggy in his stomach and he flew through the air, until he hit the tree with a grunt.

"Look if you just," Iggy quickly grabbed her wist and as soon as he touched her skin he let go, eyes wide. He stumbled back, realizing who she was.

"Y-y-you! B-but you're dead!"

" Just like how you'll be." She exclaimed as she transformed into a jaguar and she lunged, pearly white fangs bared.

"I'm sorry." Was the last thing he said before he fell unconscious .

**(A/n when iggy touched the girl, he felt her skin to see if he knows her).**


	3. In the van

Iggy's pov

"Ugg, where am I?" I asked. I looked around to see angel in the corner.

_We're in a van driving to the school._ Angel said in my mind

"WHAT!" I shouted.

We lost? I thought.

_Sorta, the girl you were fighting knocked you unconscious and blackmailed us._

Blackmailed you, how?

_She said that she would kill you if we didn't surrender..._

"Ug, seriously?"

Great now we're heading back to the school and its all my fault.

_It's not your fault, ig. It's the girls fault!_ I sat up quickly.

Wait, what girl? 

_The girl you were fighting?_ My eyes widened.

"Hana."

**O.k, I lied ( again) but someone favorited me( THANKYOU Sarcasm is my native language!) so I decided to post again! ... I LOVE CLIFFYS! Cus I'm so mean.**

**ill post later 2day!**


	4. Hana

_3rd pov_

"HANA! HANA! HANA!" Iggy shouted, banging into the walls of the van.

"Oh, do shut up!" Came a voice from the front seat.

"Where's Hana! Tell me!"

"Hana's dead, remember?"

"No she isn't! I felt her skin! And I won't ever forget that!"

"Then start trying."

"Who are you?"

"Experiment 3206b." Iggy shook his head in disbelief. "Experiment 3206 was Hana's label."

"I told you, I'm experiment 3206b. Listen to the b people!" Angel tugged at Iggy's shirt.

"What?"

"Doesn't the school add a b or c if they mutate an experiment further?"(A/N lol I just made that up... DONT HURT ME!)

"But wouldn't that mean..." Iggy's eyes widened.

"Hana! Why did you tell me you were dead?"

"Hana is dead! You killed her! Remember? Or has the years of making bombs rot your brain?"

"Other than the flock, Hana was the only other person, who knew that I loved making bombs.(A/N made that up...)" Iggy said, triumphed. Hana swore under her breath.

" Hana, I'm sorr-" Hana cut him off.

" Hana is DEAD, D-E-A-D. You killed her!"

"Please, just listen to me." Iggy begged, close to tears ." Please just listen!" The van stopped and the sound of a door opened. Suddenly the van was filled with light. Hana looked at Iggy with disgust.

"Pathetic." She spat. " A grown man groveling like a pathetic boy." She smiled." Apparently that's all that you'll ever be." Angel stood up.

"Iggy's not pathetic! Your the one who's pathetic! I bet that you'd betray your best friend!" Angel yelled. Instead of iggy looking better like what angel thought he would do, he looked worse, and Hana was laughing her head off.

" betray your best friend? Do you hear that iggy? HA! That's hilarious!" Hana was doubled over laughing. Angel made an attempt to hit her, but Hana dodged. Two erasers appeared out of nowhere and dragged them both out of the van. Angel saw others being pulled out of their vans. She glanced back at Iggy and his head was hung. Silver tears were rolling down his face.

_I'm sorry Hana. I'm so sorry._

**( I thought I would leave it here but I'm not that mean.)**

_3rd pov._

CLANG!

"You won't get out of here easily! Every single one of you in different cages with security 24/7!" Said the scientist, proudly. Hana smirked.

"If you need me, my room is down the hall." She said to the scientist.

"A ROOM? OR A CAGE!" Max yelled, enraged But All Hana did was smile.

"A room, but thank you for caring."

"What did you do for that?" Came a sad voice from the corner cage." Give some innocent kids in?" It was iggy. His voice cracked. " DON'T YOU FEEL ANY GUILT?"

"You could ask yourself the same question." She said innocently and she turned and started leaving. iggy stumbled as if he'd been shot. Gazzy frowned.

"Iggy? What does she mean?" Iggy had tears streaming down his face.

"Hana, I said I'm sorry!" This time Hana got angry. She spun around and yelled.

"WHAT! FOR BETRAYING ME! OR HOW ABOUT TELLING ME YOU LOVED ME THEN STABBING ME !" She pulled up her t-shirt to show a scar right above her bellybutton. "YOU LEFT ME TO DIE" she hissed "AND NOW I'LL LEAVE YOU!" And she slammed the door shut behind her.

**Dun duun DUUUUN!**

**Iggy hurt her? Btw I haven't read never more and yeah... It's already before a couple books brfore so I guess it doesn't really matter... **

**Now... REVEIW ! **

**P.s I don't care if it just said" nice"**


	5. Flashback!

The scientist grinned.  
" Hana's our best assassin, thanks to you."

"Iggy?" Trembled nudge " what is he talking about?" Iggy sighed.

"Might as well tell you." Max scowled.

" what are you keeping from us?" Iggy frowned and turned to max.

" maybe if you stop interrupting me, you'll find out!"

"Well, get on with it then!" It was Iggy's turn to scowl now, but it turned to pain.

FlAsHeBaCk!

_Back at the school..._

_"IGGY! IGGY!" Hana shouted grabbing desperately at cage bars, tears streaming down her face, as an earaser carried her to another experiment, one that was said to may cost your life._

_"HANA!" Iggy yelled "HANA!"_

_"Shut-up!" It was another mutant in the cage, "what's so special about this 'hana'? I shuddered._

_" she was the only thing that made this school bearable."_

_Time passing..._

_"Hello experiment." Said the scientist, to me. They dragged me out of my cage and i didnt even give up a fight. whats the use? hana's most likely dead. they then put me in a big white room where 2 knifes were laying on the floor._

_"What's this?" I asked_

_" your next experiment. How you react to bribery or so-called- love."_

_" I don't love anyone in this hell-hole!" I yelled. The scientist chuckled._

_"We'll see about that..." Then he left._

_The speakers above me spoke, " experiment 3205 for the mutant avian/human experiment. Figures in position. Bring in the experiment." Two erasers dragged in a human figure. The figure raised her head._

_"Hana."_

**How many times did a chapter end in that? Oh well.  
Shout out to sarcasm is my native language,  
You seem like the only person reading my story...  
I NEED HELP!( in writing, not mental) any ideas?  
I hate flames.  
Flames burn s'mores, constructive critism shapes them.  
HELP ME!  
If ANYONE! Has ideas for the story, pls pm me!  
Otherwise, I might cancel ), :  
PLEASE!**

**also, if any one has any questions, just ask!**

**im afraid my story is too confusing...**

**REVEIW!**


End file.
